The Super Smash Bros Force
by FrenchMarioBros
Summary: Clyde, Rachel, and the Smashers are living a peaceful life! However, there are many shenanigans that happen to them in this peaceful life! How will they get through these shenanigans? Read to find out! Please read this!
1. Chapter 1: A Day of Relaxation (or not)

Chapter 1: A Day of Relaxation (or not)

A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of The Super Smash Bros. Force! I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo. BTW, Clyde and Rachel are my OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

Ever since Clyde, Rachel, and the Smashers defeated Tabuu, they were a living a peaceful life. After their adventure, Rachel and Marth started dating, while Clyde got married to Lucina. Also, Mewtwo rejoined the Smashers and became good friends with Lucario and Greninja.

Now, it was a lovely morning in the Smash Mansion. After breakfast, most of the Smashers were battling. Mewtwo, however, decided to do something else. He went to the book shelf in his room and pulled out a book. The title of the book was Pokemon Eternal Generation. It was one of his favorite romance/adventure novels. Mewtwo walked to his recliner and sat down. But before he could open the book, he heard knocking on his door. Mewtwo put down his book and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Pichu looking up at him.

"Oh, hey Pichu. Do you need something?" Mewtwo said.

"Yeah, do you have a pencil and a piece of paper?" Pichu asked.

"Yes. I'll get them." Mewtwo responded as he walked to his desk and got a piece of paper and a sharpened pencil.

"Why do you need a pencil and paper?" Mewtwo asked Pichu.

"I'm writing a letter to someone." Pichu answered.

"Oh, really? Who?" Mewtwo questioned.

"An assist trophy." Pichu answered as his cheeks turned light red.

"Well, good luck!" Mewtwo said as Pichu ran through the hallway with the pencil and paper.

Mewtwo closed the door and sat on his recliner. He opened his book. However, before he could start reading, he heard whining and chuckling outside his door. Mewtwo sighed, walked up to the door, and opened it. He saw nothing standing in front of him. He looked left and saw something in the hallway. He saw Ganondorf holding a microphone above his head and Jigglypuff jumping up and down desperately.

"Come on! Give it back!" Jigglypuff whined as Ganondorf chuckled evilly.

Mewtwo walked over to them. Ganondorf looked at Mewtwo.

"Hey Mewtwo, how-" Ganondorf started to say.

He was interrupted by Mewtwo's psychic powers. Mewtwo used his powers to freeze Ganondorf in place.

"Give…the microphone…back…to Jigglypuff." Mewtwo ordered.

Mewtwo released his powers on Ganondorf. Ganondorf nodded in fear, gave the microphone back to Jigglypuff, and ran downstairs.

"Thank you, Mewtwo." Jigglypuff thanked as she looked at Mewtwo and smiled.

"You're welcome." Mewtwo said as he walked back to his room and closed the door.

But right before he could sit on his recliner, someone knocked on the door. Mewtwo groaned and opened the door.

"What now?" Mewtwo grumbled.

Then, Mewtwo was hit by a nostril-killing stench. He plugged his nose and looked in front of him. Wario's back was facing him.

"Wario! Don't do that again!" Mewtwo yelled as Wario ran away laughing.

Mewtwo sighed as he closed the door and sat on his recliner. He opened the book and started reading his book. When he was about to start reading the next page, he heard knocking on his door.

"Oh, come on!" Mewtwo yelled.

Mewtwo walked up and opened the door. Greninja was standing in front of him.

"Hey Mewtwo. Would you want to do a few battles with me?" Greninja asked.

"I'm sorry, Greninja. I'm trying to read this book. Maybe later." Mewtwo answered.

"Oh, okay." Greninja said.

Mewtwo closed the door. He sat on his recliner and resumed reading. When he was about to start the next chapter, the door knocked. A frustrated Mewtwo groaned. He opened the door. The nostril-killing stench hit him again. Mewtwo coughed for air as he saw Wario run away laughing.

"Stop doing that, Wario!" Mewtwo screamed.

He closed the door and sat back down. He resumed reading his book. But before he got to the fourth paragraph in the third chapter, he heard someone screaming in the hallway. When the screaming faded away, he went back to reading. Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps were heard. The floor shook with every step.

"Alright, Lucas. I know you're here." a gruff voice said.

Suddenly, Charizard crashed through Mewtwo's wall. Mewtwo jumped off his recliner in surprise. Charizard breathed fire at some of Mewtwo's shelves.

"Charizard!" Mewtwo yelled.

Charizard stopped breathing fire and looked at Mewtwo.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Mewtwo shouted.

"Sorry, I thought Lucas was in here." Charizard apologized.

Mewtwo grabbed a fire extinguisher and extinguished the flames.

"Why were you chasing Lucas anyway?" Mewtwo questioned.

"He stole my bucket of rocks." Charizard answered.

"Okaaay…well, he's not here. So, please leave." Mewtwo told Charizard.

"Okay. Sorry for burning your shelves and breaking your wall." Charizard said as he left.

Mewtwo sighed.

"Great. I tried to read a book and half of my room got destroyed." Mewtwo muttered as he sat back down on his recliner.

He opened his book and resumed reading. Ten minutes later, Mewtwo got tired and fell asleep. Two hours later, he awoke to a nasty smell. Mewtwo slightly opened his eyes and found Wario's butt in front of him.

"Wario!" Mewtwo yelled as Wario started laughing.

"Alright, that's it!" Mewtwo shouted.

Mewtwo jumped off his recliner and started to chase Wario. Wario laughed as he ran from Mewtwo's rage.

* * *

In the medical office downstairs, Lucina had just finished her check-up with Dr. Mario.

"Well, Lucina, you're doing fine…but I have some bad news." Dr. Mario said as he walked to Lucina.

"What is it?" Lucina asked.

Dr. Mario reached into his coat and grabbed a folder. He handed it to Lucina and left. Lucina opened the folder and pulled out the papers. She looked at the first one and gasped.

"Oh no…" Lucina whispered. Her test was positive.

* * *

A/N: Lucina's test was positive! What could this mean? And who is Pichu writing a letter to? Leave your answers in the reviews. I hope you liked the first chapter of The Super Smash Bros. Force! Next chapter will come soon! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort and Shocking News

Chapter 2: Comfort and Shocking News

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo. Enjoy!

* * *

Lucina went to Chrom's room. Chrom was having a conversation with Clyde.

"Father, Clyde." Lucina called as she walked in the room. They looked at her.

"I have something to tell you." Lucina said.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Clyde asked.

"I went to Dr. Mario today and I found out something." Lucina explained.

"What's that?" Chrom questioned.

"Father…Clyde…I'm pregnant." Lucina answered.

"WHAT?!" Clyde and Chrom shouted in unison.

Chrom looked at Clyde with an angry expression on his face.

"Clyde…" Chrom growled.

"Chrom, calm down! I was wearing protection! But I think it might have broken." Clyde told Chrom.

Chrom was about to yell at Clyde, but Lucina put a hand on his shoulder before he could.

"Father…it's okay…" Lucina whispered. Chrom sighed.

"All right, I'm sorry I got mad to you, Clyde." Chrom apologized.

"It's okay. I promise that I will be safer next time." Clyde said.

"Father, do you know what this means?" Lucina asked.

"What?" Chrom questioned.

"Me and Clyde are going to be parents!" Lucina shouted. Clyde hugged Lucina and kissed her cheek.

"This is great!" Clyde added. Chrom smiled at his daughter's joy of becoming a parent.

* * *

The assist trophies were hanging out on the assist trophy side of the mansion. Pichu walked over to the door and slipped the letter under the door. Shadow walked up to the door and picked up the letter from the ground. He examined it and looked to the left.

"Phosphora!" he yelled.

"Yes?" Phosphora said as she walked over to Shadow.

"Letter for you." Shadow said as he gave the letter to Phosphora and walked away.

Phosphora unfolded the letter and started reading it. As she read the letter, she smiled and blushed. She went to her room, placed the letter on her desk, and lay down on her bed.

* * *

Pichu was in a dark and scary realm with Clyde, Rachel, and the Smashers. They walked forward carefully. Suddenly, Master Core in his Master Giant form appeared. Clyde, Rachel, and the Smashers tried to fight him, but Master Core was too strong. As Lucas was panting and powering his PK powers, Master Giant reached out his giant hand and grabbed Lucas. Lucas gasped. He tried to break free, but Master Giant's grip was too strong. Master Giant brought Lucas closer to his face. Then, Master Giant opened his mouth and dropped Lucas in it. Pichu, Clyde, Rachel, and the Smashers gasped in terror. Meta Knight, Kirby, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, and R.O.B ran for their lives, but got grabbed by Master Giant. They screamed as they were consumed by the giant monster. Pichu whimpered with fear as more of his friends got eaten by Master Giant. Then, Master Giant started to reach for Pichu. Pichu started to run. As the Giant's hand got closer, he started to run faster. The hand grabbed him.

"NOOO!" Pichu screamed as he jumped up.

Pichu breathed heavily as he looked around his room. Pichu saw Pikachu sleeping (Pikachu was a heavy sleeper) on a bed next to him. Pichu sighed with relief as he realized that he and his friends getting eaten by Master Giant was just a dream. Pichu looked at the clock. The clock read 1:45 AM. Pichu jumped off his bed and left his room. He walked to the assist trophy side of the mansion. As soon as he got to Phosphora's room, he opened the door. Phosphora, opend her eyes as she heard creaking from her door. She looked down and saw Pichu staring up at her. She sat up on her bed.

"Pichu, what's wrong?" she asked. Pichu sniffed.

"I had a nightmare. There was a monster and he ate all my friends, and then he almost ate me!" Pichu explained as he started to cry.

Phosphora scooped up Pichu in her arms and stroked his yellow fur as he cried.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Everything's gonna be alright." Phosphora whispered. Pichu stopped crying.

"Phosphora?" Pichu said.

"Yes?" Phosphora questioned.

"Can I sleep with you? I don't want to be alone." Pichu requested.

"Of course." Phosphora accepted.

Phosphora hugged Pichu as she lay down on the bed and wrapped herself and Pichu in the blankets. She caressed Pichu's ears gently. Pichu's eyes slowly closed.

"Good night, my electric friend." Phosphora whispered as she laid a soft, gentle kiss on Pichu's head.

Then, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's Chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Chapter 3 will come soon! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: A Nightmare For Dying

Chapter 3: A Nightmare for Dying

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo. Just so you know, Rosie is the female Robin and Kate is the Wii Fit Trainer. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Smash King24, an awesome author of Smash Bros fanfics! Warning: The following chapter contains several character deaths. But not too graphic to make it M-rated. Enjoy!

* * *

Master Core looked at the purple sky. His body was filled with anger. He was angry because he was beaten by all the Smashers, even Clyde and Rachel. Just then, he heard footsteps. Master Core turned around and saw two kids in blue and pink winter coats and holding hammers walking towards him.

Master Core snickered evilly as he turned into his Master Beast form. The Ice Climbers had their hammers up, ready to fight. Master Beast roared as lightning struck on him. The Ice Climbers started hitting him with their hammers as soon as the lightning stopped. Master Beast went off the stage. The Ice Climbers looked around.

"Where did that monster go?" Popo asked.

Suddenly, Master Beast appeared and snapped at Popo. Popo yelled as the beast's teeth sank into his body. Nana hit Master Beast with her hammer. Master Beast screeched with pain as he let Popo go. Nana ran to Popo with a scared look on her face. She gasped as she saw him. Popo had severe wounds on his body.

"Popo…" Nana whispered.

"Nana…defeat that…monster…without me…" Popo croaked.

"No, Popo! Don't die!" Nana yelled as tears ran down her face.

"Goodbye…Nana…" Popo whispered.

After he said that, his eyes closed and his body went limp.

"Popo! NOOOOO!" Nana screamed with sorrow.

She turned around and saw Master Beast baring its sharp teeth at her. Her eyes narrowed and she held her hammer tightly.

"You will pay for what you did to Popo!" Nana said as she hit the beast with her hammer.

Master Beast broke into little black particles. Nana watched in shock as the black particles formed into five swords. She swung her hammer at the swords. The swords slashed Nana a few times. She fell to the ground. She had many scratches on her winter coat and a few cuts on her face. Nana started to stand up. Suddenly, the bigger sword's blade hit Nana. The sword's blade lifted up. The sword had split Nana in half. Her upper and lower half of her body were inches apart from each other. Master Core laughed evilly as he saw the two Smashers dead. He turned into his Master Giant form and headed for the Smash Mansion.

* * *

At the Smash Mansion, Clyde, Rachel, and the Smashers was wondering if the Ice Climbers would come back and have defeated Master Core. Mario walked into the room where Clyde, Rachel, and the Smashers were.

"Any news, Mario?" Clyde asked.

"Well, I have some bad news. The Ice Climbers, they didn't make it." Mario answered.

Clyde, Rachel, and the Smashers lowered their heads as they frowned with sadness. Then, Rachel knew that the Ice Climbers' death meant something else.

"That…that means they didn't kill Master Core!" Rachel stated.

"This is bad." Mario said with fear.

"We need to make up a plan to stop Master Core." Clyde declared.

Rachel and the Smashers nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, here's the plan." Clyde said.

Suddenly, a rumbling sound was heard. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"What was that?" Peach asked.

Then, the mansion started to shake. Clyde, Rachel, and the Smashers tumbled to the ground as the mansion shook. One minute later, the mansion stopped shaking. Clyde, Rachel, and the Smashers stood up as they quivered with fear. Suddenly, the roof was lifted by two hands made out of black particles. Everyone looked up to see Master Giant holding the roof in its hands and throwing it behind him.

"Everyone…RUN!" Clyde shouted.

Clyde, Rachel, and the Smashers ran to different rooms to hide from Master Giant. Master Giant grabbed a large piece of the mansion's living room wall and threw it at Olimar and Pichu. Before Olimar and Pichu ran into the hallway, the large piece of rubble fell and crushed them.

Master Giant grabbed pieces of the walls of the mansion, trying to find the Smashers who were hiding. Master Giant spotted Jigglypuff and Charizard running to a bedroom. Master Giant reached out, grabbed Charizard and Jigglypuff, and opened his mouth. Charizard and Jigglypuff screamed as they were consumed by the giant monster. Kate the Wii Fit Trainer and Dark Pit hid in a closet in one of the bedrooms.

"Dark Pit, I'm scared." Kate whispered as she wrapped her arms around Dark Pit.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Dark Pit comforted.

"Dark Pit." Kate said.

"Yes, Kate?" Dark Pit questioned.

"Before we die, I want to tell you that I have had feelings for you." Kate explained.

Dark Pit slightly blushed.

"Kate, I kind of felt the same way." Dark Pit told Kate.

Suddenly, Master Giant grabbed the closet doors, pulled them out, and broke them to pieces. Dark Pit and Kate gasped.

"Dark Pit! Kiss me!" Kate shouted.

"Kissing the girl I love before I die is the perfect way to go." Dark Pit stated.

Then, Dark Pit and Kate pressed their lips against each other. Master Giant grabbed a piece of rubble and threw it at Dark Pit and Kate. As they broke the kiss, the rubble fell on them.

Master Giant broke the walls of the bedrooms. He found Ness, Lucas, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Shulk, Pac-Man, and Mega Man in one room; Falco, Wolf, Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Red the Pokemon Trainer, Toon Link, Villager, Meta Knight, and Rosalina in another; Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B., Greninja, Lucario, Mewtwo, Wario, Little Mac, Bowser Jr., and Duck Hunt in another bedroom; Robin, Rosie, Marth, Ike, Pit, Palutena, and Snake in the last bedroom. Master Giant grabbed them group by group and ate them.

After Master Giant had eaten all of the Smashers in the bedrooms, it searched the mansion for remaining Smashers. He found none. Before he left, he looked back. Master Giant saw that the back door was open. Master Giant roared angrily at the fact that some Smashers had escaped. He followed the footsteps of the escaped Smashers.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Villager's bomb shelter in Smashville, Clyde, Rachel, Mario, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Peach, Zelda, Lucina, and Sonic were discussing a plan to fight Master Giant.

"Alright, you guys ready to do this?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah!" Rachel and the surviving Smashers shouted.

"Alright, let's do-"Clyde started to say.

He was interrupted by loud footsteps. Clyde gasped as the footsteps got louder.

"Oh no…Master Giant…has found us." Clyde whispered.

"What should we do?" Link asked.

"We go and fight Master Giant." Clyde answered.

Clyde, Rachel, Mario, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Peach, Zelda, Lucina, and Sonic climbed out of the bomb shelter and found Master Giant standing in front of them.

"Ok, guys…" Clyde said quietly.

"Let's do this!" Sonic shouted as he started to charge his Spin Dash.

"Sonic, no!" Rachel yelled as Sonic sped up to Master Giant in a spiky blue ball.

Master Giant grabbed Sonic before the hedgehog could cause any damage to the giant monster. With Sonic in his fist, Master Giant moved his fist toward his mouth. Sonic screamed in terror as he fell into the mouth of Master Giant. Mario, Clyde, Rachel, and the surviving Smashers lowered their heads in sadness. Clyde looked at Rachel, Lucina, and the other Smashers and nodded. They nodded back in agreement.

"For Smash Brothers!" Clyde screamed as he, Rachel, Lucina, and the surviving Smashers charged at Master Giant.

Mario, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, and Pikachu fought Master Giant with their attacks, but got eaten halfway through. Peach and Zelda cried as they saw their boyfriends get eaten by Master Giant. They looked at Master Giant with anger.

Peach and Zelda charged at Master Giant and start attacking him. Master Giant grabbed Peach and Zelda by their dresses and dropped them in his mouth. The two princesses screamed in terror.

Master Giant looked in front of him. Lucina, Clyde, and Rachel were the only ones left. Master Giant reached out and grabbed Rachel.

"Rachel, no!" Clyde shouted as he tried to grab Rachel's hand.

Master Giant moved his fist away from Clyde. Then, Master Giant moved Rachel to his mouth and threw her inside. Rachel screamed as she fell into Master Giant's mouth. Master Giant closed his mouth and chewed violently. Clyde cried as he saw his sister getting chewed by Master Giant. Master Giant stopped chewing and swallowed.

"No…" Clyde whispered. He looked at Master Giant with an angry expression on his face.

"You killed my sister! You will pay!" Clyde yelled as he ran towards Master Giant.

Lucina tried to stop him, but he didn't listen to her. Master Giant grabbed Clyde and ate him. Clyde screamed as Master Giant chewed him to pieces.

"Clyde! NOOOOOOOOO!" Lucina screamed as Master Giant swallowed Clyde.

Lucina put her hands over her face and started crying. Then, she removed her hands from her face and looked at Master Giant.

"You killed them! You killed my husband and my best friends!" Lucina barked.

"As I will now kill you." Master Giant said as he raised his fist.

Lucina pulled out her sword. But before she could slash Master Giant, his fist crushed her.

* * *

"NOOOO!" Lucina screamed as she jumped up straight.

She breathed heavily a few times and looked around. She was in a room with a door and a window. Lucina could see the moon outside. She looked left and saw Clyde sleeping. Lucina gasped and smiled. Lucina quickly wrapped her arms around Clyde and hugged him. He woke up as she hugged him.

"Lucina, what's going on?" Clyde asked as Lucina placed kisses on his face.

Lucina stopped kissing Clyde and looked at him.

"Sorry Clyde, I just had a really scary nightmare. There was Master Giant and he ate you, Rachel, and everyone else!" Lucina answered as she started crying. Clyde hugged her.

"Lucina, it's okay. It was just a dream. Nothing like that is going to happen." Clyde whispered as he stroked Lucina's blue hair.

"Is everyone else fine?" Lucina asked.

"Yes, everyone is still alive." Clyde responded. Lucina sighed with relief.

"Alright, now, go to sleep." Clyde told Lucina.

"Okay. I love you." Lucina whispered.

"I love you too, Lucina." Clyde whispered back as he and Lucina drifted off to sleep.

Lucina smiled, knowing that if she had a nightmare, Clyde would always be there to comfort her.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was Chapter 3! I hoped you liked it, especially you, Smash King24! You are one of the most awesome Super Smash Bros. fanfiction authors! I hope you make many more awesome stories in the future! BTW, this chapter was a reference to one of Smash King24's fanfictions! Try to guess which one! See you next chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Baby Shower

Chapter 4: The Baby Shower

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo. Enjoy!

* * *

It has been seven months since Lucina found out she was pregnant. After she told Clyde, she told Rachel and the Smashers. They were overjoyed to hear that. A few days ago, Lucina and Clyde visited Dr. Mario and found out that they were going to have a boy and a girl. This made them surprised and happy.

Now, it was 8:00 PM and Lucina walked to Rachel's room with an excited expression on her face. Lucina was excited because Rachel, Peach, Zelda, Rosalina, Samus, Rosie, and Palutena were throwing her a baby shower. She opened the door to Rachel's room and walked in.

"Hey Lucina!" Rachel and the girl Smashers shouted.

"Hey girls!" Lucina replied.

Lucina walked to a chair and sat down. Rachel, Peach, Zelda, Rosalina, Samus, Rosie, and Palutena grabbed their gifts and walked up to Lucina.

"Here's my gift." Rachel said as she handed her gift to Lucina. Lucina opened it and found two rattles inside.

"Rattles?" Lucina questioned.

"Not just any rattles. These belonged to me and Clyde. Now, they belong to your babies." Rachel noted.

"Aww, thanks, Rachel!" Lucina exclaimed.

"You're welcome." Rachel said.

Lucina placed Rachel's gift to the side. Peach walked up and handed her gift to Lucina. Lucina looked at Peach's gift. Two cribs stood in front of Lucina.

"Peach, they're beautiful! Thanks a lot!" Lucina shouted.

"You're welcome." Peach said proudly.

Zelda walked up to Lucina.

"Here's my gift, Lucina." Zelda said as she handed her gift to Lucina.

Lucina opened the gift and found two blankets. One blanket was red and the other blanket was blue. Lucina smiled at the blankets.

"This is cute, Zelda! I love it! Thanks!" Lucina exclaimed.

"You're welcome." Zelda said.

Rosalina approached Lucina and handed her gift to her. Lucina opened it and found two plush Lumas.

"Aww, these are cute! Thanks, Rosalina!" Lucina shouted.

"You are very welcome." Rosalina said.

Samus walked up to Lucina and handed her gift to Lucina. Lucina opened the gift and pulled out two badges with the Smash Bros. symbol. After Lucina thanked Samus for the gift, Rosie and Palutena handed Lucina their gifts. Lucina opened their gifts and pulled out two colored pacifiers and two sets of baby clothes. Lucina looked at Rosie.

"You and Morgan wore those clothes. But since you're older now, your babies can wear them." Rosie explained.

"Thanks, Rosie." Lucina thanked.

"You're welcome." Rosie shouted.

After two hours, Lucina left the baby shower, carrying her gifts. She entered her room and put the gifts in a special place.

* * *

Two months later, everything was going great. Rachel and the Smashers were excited for Clyde's and Lucina's babies. After dinner, Lucina and Clyde went upstairs to their room. They entered their room and walked to the bed.

"Good night, Lucina. I love you." Clyde whispered as he and Lucina placed the blankets on top of them.

"Good night. I love you too." Lucina whispered back as she and Clyde drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Clyde awoke to a loud scream. He looked left and saw Lucina breathing and panting heavily. She looked at Clyde.

"Get Dr. Mario, quick! They're coming!" Lucina shouted.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh! Lucina's water broke! What will happen? Tune in next chapter! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Two Smashers Are Born

Chapter 5: Two Smashers Are Born

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter! I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo. Enjoy!

* * *

Clyde ran through the hallways calling for Dr. Mario. All the Smashers woke up to Clyde's yelling. Chrom opened the door to his room.

"What's going on?" Chrom asked Clyde.

"Chrom! Quick, go to Lucina's room and comfort her! The babies are coming!" Clyde shouted to Chrom.

Chrom rushed to Lucina's room. Clyde ran to Dr. Mario's room. Clyde knocked on Dr. Mario's door. Dr. Mario opened the door.

"What is it?" Dr. Mario questioned.

"Come, quick! Lucina's babies are coming!" Clyde yelled.

Dr. Mario ran to Lucina's room as quickly as he could. Rachel, Marth, and the rest of the Smashers walked into the room after Dr. Mario went in. Clyde stood outside Lucina's room and waited.

A few hours later, Dr. Mario came out of Lucina's room and turned to see Clyde waiting.

"Congratulations, Clyde. It's a boy and a girl." Dr. Mario stated.

"Thanks, Dr. Mario." Clyde said as he walked into Lucina's room.

As he walked in, he saw Lucina resting with the newborn babies in her arms.

"Lucina…" Clyde whispered as he walked to her and sat next to her.

"Hey, Clyde..." Lucina said quietly.

Clyde looked at the babies. The boy had blue hair like Lucina, but the girl had brown hair like Clyde. The baby girl started to open her eyes. Clyde saw that she had the Brand of the Exalt on her right eye. Clyde hugged Lucina softly.

"What should we name them?" Clyde asked softly.

Lucina looked at her newborn daughter and thought up a name.

"Let's name her Iris." Lucina answered.

"It's a beautiful name." Clyde commented.

Clyde looked at his newborn son. He knew what he wanted to name him.

"How about…Sam?" Clyde questioned.

"That's perfect." Lucina approved.

Clyde looked at his newborn daughter and son and started to cry happily.

"Welcome to Smash Bros…Sam and Iris." Clyde whispered.

* * *

A/N: Hooray! Lucina gave birth to twins! The Exciting Smash Bros. Adventure 3: Future Gatherings will come up soon! It will take place a few years after this story! Please review!


End file.
